Miss South Park
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: 25 girls recieved letters saying they were chosen to compete in the Miss South Park Pageant! Only one will win: the question is: who? Not a fake smile and pageant wave competition! It can't be, cuz it's South Park! EPILOGUE NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back!!! I know this is a really crappy idea, but it just wouldn't stop bugging me!!!**

**So, here you go!! Enjoy!!!**

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Mary, there's some mail for you!" Mum called from outside. I got up from bed and ran to the door. I love getting mail. It makes me feel special.

I took the envelope from her hands and looked at it. It was in a glossy gold envelope and the return address was the mayor's office. What the hell? This was either really good or really bad.

_Dear Mary Christmas,_

_Congratulations! You have been randomly chosen to be in the Miss South Park Pageant! This is a competition where 25 teenage girls compete and the winner will represent Colorado in the Miss America Pageant!_

_Please bring a week's worth of clothes, a talent, a gown, a swimsuit, and a winning smile! A bus will pick you up tomorrow and then it's off to Denver! Good luck!_

I closed the letter, smiling. Wow! A chance to compete in the pageant! I can't wait!

_

* * *

_

That day, 24 other girls recieved a similar letter in their mail. They all think they have what it takes to be Miss Colorado, but, of course, only one _can _be. The question is: who?

_

* * *

_

**Yes, a shitty idea. Now, this won't be one of those fake smiles and pageant waves competition, because I know some of you hate that. I do too.**

**That cant happen, because this is South Park!!! Obviously, I dont need 25 oc's, but you may keep sending them in until I tell u u cant (yes i learned my lesson with And Things Just Got Weirder).**

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx, you do not have to send in Rhiannon, but I do need some more info about her!!! And, if u dont want her in dis story (i understand if you dont :( then u can request 2 not hav her in it.**

**No, this is not copied off of the Miss Cowbell Pageant ff.**

**Ok, Here's the oc format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Talent:**

**Evening Gown (you don't have to send a description in, I can choose the dress for them if you want):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Makeup:**

**Style:**

**Other:**

**Thank you!!!! That's all 4 now!!!**


	2. Bus ride & roommates

**Yay! Another update!!!!!! Thank u 4 sendin in ur ocs!!!! I luv u guys!!!**

**Ok, oc entry is officially CLOSED!!!! Sry if u didn't send urs in yet, but im NOT making the same mistake i made last time!!!! Im sry I cant use them all rite now!!!!!**

**One Black Rose, but i cant except ur oc. She can b da host or a judge, but she cant b in da competition cuz then id hav 2 many :( :( im sry!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Stop callin', Stop callin',**_

_**I don't wanna talk anymore!**_

_**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

The doors opened and I stepped on the bus. As soon as I stepped on I saw a girl with rainbow hair sitting by herself.

Now, this girl was obviously weird (in a good way), and I like weird people. So I sat next to her.

"Hello! I'm Rhiannon." The girl said with a cheerful look on her face.

"I'm Mary." I replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mary." Rhiannon replied.

The bus stopped again and 2 more girls got on the bus, and sat in the seat in front of us.

One of them had straight brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. The other one had wavy/ straight and brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Laura." The blonde one said softly. It was then that I noticed she was the youngest one here. Rhiannon and I were both 14, and we were part of the 'younger crowd'. This girl looked about 12 or 13.

"And I'm Lucky. Lucky Day." Said the other girl with a strong Southern accent.

Rhiannon raised an eyebrow. "_Lucky Day?_"

Lucky blushed.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, my full name is Mary Christmas." I said bravely.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." She said, grinning. I smacked her arm playfully.

"Well I _guess _it's nice to meet you two. Laura um, I don't want to be rude but... how old are you?" I asked.

She blushed. "I'm twelve. But I'm going to be thirteen on the eleventh." She said quickly. I nodded. It was the fifth of March.

"If I win, then I'll be the youngest Miss Colorado ever!" She said, beaming.

"I know what you mean. I'd be the first ever non- american born person to ever win." I said. I'm actually British, but I _am _an American citizen, I just wasn't born here.

"Me too. I'll be the first ever person who wasn't born in their native state. I was born in Georgia." Lucky said. "I've only lived here for the last 2 years."

"Yeah, and I'll be the first weird person!" Rhiannon said, making a face. We all laughed.

"Seriously, am I the only one who notices that the girl who always wins these things has a nose job, big boobs, overly glossed lips, tanned skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, white teeth, and a bitchy personality?" Rhiannon said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come _on. _That's just a stereotype."

"No it isn't. There's one now." Lucky said, pointing to the girl sitting across the bus seats.

As if on cue, the girl turned to face us. She looked about seventeen, and fit the stereotype perfectly. She shot a smile at all of us, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Hey, guys! I'm Bebe! Who are you?!" She said in that cheerleader squeal, ending every sentence with an exclamation point.

"I'm Lucky Day." Lucky said, waving.

Bee giggled very annoyingly. "That's a weird name!"

Lucky narrowed her eyes into slits.

"I'm Rhiannon Edwards." Rhiannon said with barely a nod.

She gasped. "OMG! Like that famous singer! And like Edward from _Twilight!_" She said, practically swooning.

Rhiannon shook her head. "No, Rhiann_on, _not Rhiann_a._"

The ends of Bebe's full lips turned downward. "Oh. Well you've got some pretty funky hair! I'm gonna call you Skittles!!" She said, doing that stupid thing where you hold your hand over your mouth when you giggle.

Rhiannon just looked away.

"Um, I'm Laura McCarthy." Laura said.

Bebe held out her perfectly manicured hand and shook Laura's. "Nice. To. Meet. You. Laura. I'm. Bebe." Bebe said slowly, as if Laura was stupid.

Laura's nostrils flared.

"And I'm Mary Christmas." I said.

"OMG! That's sooooo cool how you guys have just awesome names!!!" She said, fake- smiling again. And you could tell that by 'cool!' and 'awesome!' she really meant 'retarded'.

The bus jerked to a stop. We were finally here (thank god!).

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

"Welcome ladies!" The South Park Mayor said, smiling at us. "You are now about to compete in the Miss South Park Pageant! You will each be assigned a trainer and a roommate for the time being. Now, since there are 25 of you, someone will have their own room. Good luck and have fun!" She finished, leaving the podium.

Then, we were each assigned a trainer. Lucky's tainer's name was Bill, Laura's was Bob, Rhiannon's was Robert, and mine's name was Rob. Ok, that was really weird.

Then, the list of roommates and room numbers.

_Names Room Number_

Mary & Rhiannon 124

Lucky & Laura 125

Bebe & Gwendalin 126

Francine & Addison 127

Alice & Logan 128

Rebecca & Heidi 129

Kirsten & Alyssa 130

Rebecca & Kelly 131

Tori & Marissa 132

Crystal & Melanie 133

Toni & Alexis 134

Savonnah & Shannon 135

Christina 136

I high- fived Rhiannon. "Sweet! We're roomies!"

"We are too!" Lucky said, high- fiving Laura.

"And our rooms are right next to each other!" Rhiannon yelled, and we all high- fived together.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (Yes, again)

By the time me and Rhiannon got back to our room, it was already pitch- black outside, and we decided to hit the hay.

"Good- night, Mary." Rhiannon said before turning off the desk lamp on the bedside table between our 2 beds.

"Good- night, Rhiannon." I said, before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of Rhiannon's screams.

_

* * *

_

And there you have it. Four girls, each with something to prove. They all want it, but of course, only one can win. The question is: who?

_

* * *

_

_**Call when you want, but there's no one home,**_

_**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

_**Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb,**_

_**and you'e not gonna reach my telephone!**_

_

* * *

_

**Ah, a great ending and cliffhanger (I think). Ur welcome Doomed- Orange- Parka! XP**

**Btw, Doomed-Orange-Parka, i tried 2 go 2 da website 4 luckys evening gown, but my stupid computer wont go 2 da website!!! Culd u just PM me a description plz? Thx!**

**Ok, before you start asking questions about names: Fancine= Freddie, Addison= Addie, Christina= Christy, and Gwendalin= Wendy Testaburger. Also, the girl's in rooms 129- 135 aren't oc's, theyre just the names of some people I know cuz i said dat thered b 25 girls. The order that they are placed in doesnt matter, and just bcuz christys in a room by herself doesnt make her any different.**

**Question of the chappie: Luke izzy vil, is ur Freddy the same one that is in Sophia and the new girl in school?? Im just wondering cuz u described her alot like dat Freddy but u hav a different username.**

**And im sry dat u guys didnt hav much time 2 send in ocs, but i hav just the rite amount 4 the pageant. If u realy just want ur oc 2 b in dis story, then u can still send them in and ill make them a judge or something.**

**Now, Lovely ocs and lovelier creators:**

**Rhiannon Edwards: **_**xXBeyondBirthdayXx**_

**Lucky Day: **_**Doomed-Orange-Parka**_

**Alice Lufkin: **_**Yumi loves the darkness**_

**Christina 'Christy' Morejon: **_**ChristyCullen101**_

**Laura McCarthy: **_**noodle311**_

**Francine 'Freddy' Marshall: **_**Luke izzy vil**_

**Addison 'Addie' McVim: **_**xSpace-Cowboys-Stole-My-Lunchx**_

**Logan Valentine: **_**IdleWanderer-**_

**So... wat did u think about da first chappie? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Bored with it? Hanging on every word of it? Not even reading this because this author's note is so goddamn long? Think it needs improvement? Don't care about it? Well, review anyway!!!! XP**

**-CC**


	3. Total chaos

**Heeyyy! Another update!**

_

* * *

_

_**Just leave with me now,**_

_**say the word and we'll go.**_

_**I'll be your teacher,**_

_**I'll show you the ropes...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sounds of Rhiannon's screams.

"Ahh! Mary! Help!" She yelled.

I tried to get out of bed but got all twisted up in the sheets and fell right over the edge.

"Rhiannon! What happened?!" I asked, my voice muffled by the sheets.

"There was someone in here!" She screamed, and turned on the lights.

"But they're not here anymore?" I asked, confused.

"Um... no. They left when I started screaming." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well then they probably were never here at all. You probably just had a bad dream." I said tiredly. **(A.N. Don't you guys hate when people say that to you?).**

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She said uncertainly, turning the lights back off.

After a few minutes of trying to get untangled from the sheets, I gave up and fell asleep right there on the floor.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I woke up _again _to the sounds of Rhiannon's screams.

"Rhiannon! What's wrong?!" I asked, _finally _getting myself untangled from those goddamn sheets.

I ran to the bathroom door.

"Don't come in! I'm hideous!" She sobbed from inside the bathroom.

"Rhiannon? What is it?" I asked, trying the door. Locked.

"It''s my hair!" She moaned.

"Rhiannon, come on! _Please _open the door!" I begged.

She uunlocked it and came out with a towel around her head.

"Ok, _seriously _Rhiannon?! Take that towel off your head!" I yelled angrily.

She shook her head (carefully, so that the towel wouldn't fall off), and started running around the room. I chased her for at least 5 minutes before I could get the end of her towel and yank with all my might.

Revealing a bunch of blonde hair.

"It was Robert! He's the one that came in last night! He put blonde hair dye when I was asleep!" Rhiannon wailed.

"Calm down, Rhiannon. It looks kind of pretty." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"No it doesn't! Now I'm no better than Bebe the Barbie!" She cried.

I rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down, and when she finally did, Robert walked in.

Rhiannon lunged for him, screaming. He tried to pry her off of him, but she was digging her nails into his skin. I shuddered and opened the door, walking out into the hallway.

Oh. My. God. There were girls and trainers _everywhere _just yelling at each other!

A girl with geen eyes and long, curly black hair stood pouting at her trainer. "Why can't Alice keep her swimsuit?" The girl asked.

"Because your swimsuit is pastel pink and has cartoon bunnies on it!" Her trainer yelled angrily.

"But bunnies are awesome!" She cried.

Another girl with light brown hair and eyes so clear blue she looked like she was almost eyes was glaring at her trainer.

"Give me my dress back!" She snarled.

"No, Francesca, your dress is covered in profanity!" Her trainer snarled back.

"It's Freddy, _not _Francesca!" She yelled.

"No, it's not! Freddy is a boy's name!"

I turned around only to come face- to- face with Rob.

"Let me see your bag." He said with an Italian accent.

I handed it over to him. It was kinda weird, me seeing him look through all my bras and stuff. But I'm pretty sure he was gay. He had the 'gay ear' pierced.

"Great! Everything's in order." He said, closing it. "Congratulations, you seem to be the only normal girl here, other than Miss Stevens."

Great.

_

* * *

_

_**In my head,**_

_**I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head,**_

_**You fufill my fantasy...**_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, just to clarify, Marys trainer was lookin thru her bag 2 make sure evrythin was appropriate, not cuz hes a perv XP.**

**Question of the chappie: noodle311, do u hav '311' in ur penname cuz ur bdays march 11? Im just wonderin cuz my bdays march 11!!!**

**Thx 2 every1 whos r& r in'!!!! Byeee!!!**

**-CC**


	4. Bathing suits

**Wow, I'm getting good!!! XP**

_

* * *

_

_**Oh let's make this last forever,**_

_**Party and we'll chill together.**_

_**On and on and on and on and,**_

_**On and on and on and on and...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

After everything was all sorted out, we were instructed to go to the stage.

"Hello, girls!" A woman with jean caprese and blue converse. She had on a shirt that said LOVE on it and a light pink wool vest over that, and, to complete the look, over her hair was a pink and yellow tuque. She smiled at us as we filed in.

"I'm Leila, the host of the pageant. Now, I'd just like to welcome you to the competition. This is our agenda. It might seem quick, but this afternoon we will be having our evening gown and swimsuit competition. Then, the judges will vote for ten girls to move on to the talent protion, the judges will then choose five girls from there to move on to the question round and will vote for the runners- up and winner of the competition! This will take place over the course of 4 days. So, please go back to your rooms and get your swimsuits and evening gowns, then report back here and we'll start the competition!" She said with one more smile.

We all walked back to our rooms, anxious for the competition to begin.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

We came back about fifteen minutes later, and I was surprised to see that there were a _ton _of people in the audience, all waiting for the competition to start.

I cringed as a voice came ove rthe speaker.

_"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Miss South Park Pageant!" _Applause. _"It is my pleasure to introduce our host, winner of last years Miss South Park Pageant, Leila 'Sunny' Johansen!" _

There was more applause as Leila walked onto the stage. She had changed out of her T- shirt and capris into a hot pink halter dress with a high slit on the right side. Her platinum blonde hair hung wavy to her waist, and her ice blue eyes had dark eyeliner around them, bringing out the flecks of green. She waved and smiled at the crowd. (Jeez does that girl ever stop smiling?).

"Thank you. I'm happy to see such a great turnout for the beginning of this pageant!" More applause. Another smile. "Well, let's start the swimsuit and evening gown portion of this competition! First up, Alice Lufkin!"

The girl that I recognized as the one with the cartoon bunnies on her bathing suit walked out. She was wearing a hot pink tankini and she did _not _look happy. She didn't smile or wave, rather she just walked onto the stage and walked back.

"Next up, Christina Morejon!"

A girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes walked onto the wore a green one piece that was in great contrast to her tanned skin. She wlked quickly, visibly nervous, and was off the stage in about 45 seconds.

"Next, Addison McVim!"

A girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes took the stage. She was wearing a conservative one piece black suit, with one of those skirt- things. She had on alot of eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and matching black lipstick. She confidently walked onto the stage, glaring at the audience.

"Now, Laura McCarthy!"

Laura wlked onto the stage, looking a little nervous. She was wearing a light brown tankini and walked onto the stage with her head held high. She smiled at the audience, looking very anxious.

"Francesca Marshall!"

A girl with light brown hair and clear blue eyes came onto the stage, and I recognized her as the girl that was arguing with her trainer over her evening gown this morning.

She had on a grey one- piece and wlked onto the stage, waving to everybody.

"Rhiannon Edwards!"

Rhainnon came out, trying to cover her blonde head. She had on a tie- dye (of course!) one- piece and walked onto the stage, stopping to strike a few rock- star poses.

"Logan Valentine!"

A girl who looked about 16 walked on. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and big, dark green eyes. She practically danced onto the stage, spinning and twirling.

"Lucky Day!"

The audience snickered, but Lucky ignored it, walking on wearing a yellow tankini. She stopped in the middle of the stage, smiling and waving, tears running down her cheeks she was so happy.

"Bebe Stevens!"

Bebe _strutted _onto the stage, wearing a red bikini. She stopped, posing, smiling, winking, and blowing kisses to the crowd. It took her over two minutes to get off the stage.

"Mary Christmas!"

There were laughs and snickers, but I tried to ignore them as I stepped onto the stage in my navy blue one- piece. The lights were practically blinding, but I turned away from them and instead faced the crowd. I smiled and waved, then hurried off the stage.

"Let's give a round of applause for all of our contestants!" Clapping. Another smile.

"Now let's move on to the evening gown portion!"

_

* * *

_

_**Imma' be up in the club,**_

_**Doin' whatever I like.**_

_**Imma' be poppin' that bubb-a-ly,**_

_**cool and livin' that good life...**_

_

* * *

_

**Sry it was so short!!!! **

**Question of the chappie: I kno tht bebe is a canon character, but isnt she portrayed in da show (well, mor by me XP) as a little Mary- Sueish? O well, it mite b just me XP.**

**I kno i keep forgettin 2 put the song titles and artists of da songs dat i use in da beginning and da end of da chappies so ill state da ones from da last chapter and dis 1: Chapter 2's song was Telephone by Lady GaGa, and this chapters was Imma Be by The Black Eyed Peas.**

**Ive only used 1 new oc in dis chappie so:**

**Leila 'Sunny' Johansen:**_**One Black Rose**_

**luv u guys!!!!! Byeeee!!!!!**


	5. evening gowns & Top Ten!

**An update!!! Yea, i kno its been a couple days, but ive had TONS of homework. Its like my teachers want 2 make up 4 the two weeks we missed while we were on Feb vacation!!!! Anyway, here you go!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me, **_

_**I guess I'm just a sucker for love.**_

_**'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving,**_

_**'Cause you're my angel sent from above...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"And now it's time for the evening gown portion!" Sunny said to the crowd, smiling (duh) and walking off the stage.

"First up, Francesca Marshall!"

Freddy walked onto the stage, in her gray evening gown that looked more like a robe than a dress. On her feet were ratty gray converse.

She stepped up and lifted two sides of her skirt slightly and twirling like a little girl. She twirled off the stage.

"Addison McVim!"

Addie walked out in a strapless black dress. It was made of fine silk, and looked like it would be weared to a funeral.

It swept the floor as she walked, and was so long that I half expected two little girls to come out and lift it as she walked, like at weddings.

She shuffled across the stage, at one point almost tripping because she had so much dress.

"Alice Lufkin!"

She lept onto the stage in a sparkling purple dress (I'm guessing she hid that from her trainer) that fell almost to her knees in soft ruffles, and had a huge honking pink bow around her waist. It showed off her white heels, which were big and clonky.

She danced and spun, her eyes glittering, she baby- waved to the crowd before skipping off.

"Laura McCarthy!"

She came out in a sleeveless dress with a swirling emerald pattern that fell to her ankles in thick rolls of fabric. She walked out, her face bright red. She waved to the crowd, giving a weak smile, before walking off.

"Logan Valentine!"

She came out in a purple tube dress with a metallic sheen that puffed out at her hips and stayed like that until it ended at her knees. Around her waist was a small violet bow. She and Alice had obviously coordinated.

She came out, giving a cheeky smile, and pageant- waving (well, there is obviously no better way to wave in a _pageant_) and walked off.

"Bebe Stevens!"

Bebe walked out in a strapless red dress that flowed past her ankles, with two high slits up both sides. She was wearing 8- inch high heels (I'm not kidding).

She gave a perfect, white- teethed smile and waved, walking along the stage, taking her sweet old time. After about 5 minutes (ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating a _little_) she finally left.

"Rhiannon Edwards!"

She walked out in a spakling sleeveless bright blue dress, twirling slightly, showing off the silver heels she had on. She waved with both hands, and fox- trotted off the stage.

"Christina Morejon!"

Christy walked out in a lime green gown, which had those three- quarter sleeves, which flowed just past her knees. She waved, smiling slightly, and walkked quickly across the stage.

"Mary Christmas!"

Oh wait. That's me. I stepped out in my navy blue sleeveless dress and black heels, trying to keep my balance because I'm not used to wearing heels. I faced the crowd, smiling, and walked back quickly, nervous.

"Lucky Day!"

Lucky walked out in a red sleeveless dress, with a hoopskirt and black lace. She was a true Southern Belle. It was elegant with a hint of goth.

She smiled and waved, practically prancing up on that stage. She walked off after blowing a kiss with both hands to the crowd.

Sunny walked back out, trying to clap without hitting her microphone.

"Bravo! Let's give a round of applause for all of our contestants!" The crowd cheered. " And now, the judges will confer on who is moving up to the top ten!"

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

I hope I make it. I know these competitions aren't easy to win.

Sunny took the envelope from the judges, taking her time opening it, building suspense.

"Please step up to the front when I call your name." Sunny said, serious all of a sudden.

I grabbed Mary's and Lucky's hands, and Lucky grabbed Laura's.

"Bebe Stevens!"

There were cheers and wolf whistles as Bebe strutted up to the front. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Alice Lufkin!"

Alice jumped up and down, squealing (but not in that really annoying way) as she walked up.

"Logan Valentine!"

Logan grinned from ear- to- ear as she walked up.

"Christina Morejon!"

Christy practically ran to the front, her eyes sparkling.

"Lucky Day!"

Lucky looked to Laura, and then to me, her mouth open. I squeezed her hand and motioned for her to go up front. She walked forward robotically, in a state of shock.

"Addison McVim!"

Addie's expression didn't change at all as she stepped forward.

"Francesca Marshall!"

Freddy's eyes widened for a second, then returned to their dull state.

"Laura McCarthy!"

Laura eyes lit up as she shuffled forward.

"Mary Christmas!"

Mary beamed, clapping her hands as she walked up.

"And, our last finalist iiiiis..." Sunny paused for effect. My heart pounded in my chest. "Rhiannon Edwards!"

Yes! Yes! Yes! I was in! I twirled and skipped up to the front.

"And there you have it!" Sunny said, smiling. Hm. She smiles alot. "Our top ten! Let's give them all a round of applause!"

The crowd cheered, clapping. I grinned.

_

* * *

_

_**Love me, love me, say that ya' love me.**_

_**Fool me, fool me, oh how ya' do me.**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me, say that ya' miss me.**_

_**Tell me what I wanna hear...**_

_

* * *

_

**Well, ther u go!!!! I was thinking about ending on a cliffhanger so that u would hav 2 wait till nxt chappie 2 find out who the top ten wer, but i just couldnt do tht 2 u guys!!!**

**The song was Love me by Justin Bieber.**

**Question of the chappie: So..... did u like dis chapter??? Yea, i kno, im running out of questions XP**

**Well, chowwww!!!!!!!!!**

**-CC**


	6. Girl's day off

**Another update!!! Would hav updated yesterday but had a dance and had fun, sorta. Anyway, here goes!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Your lip- stick stains,**_

_**On the front lobe of my left- side brains.**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget' cha,**_

_**And so I went and let, you blow my mind...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Afterwards, the top ten was ushered to the right side of the stage by Sunny, and the others to the right by the mayor. I overheard her telling them that 'it was a good thing they tried their best, and it was an honor just to participate, but they would have to pack their bags and leave tomorrow morning.'

I felt bad for them. You could tell by the way their heads hung that they thought they weren't good enough, and the mayor was just making them feel worse. But there can only be one winner.

_

* * *

_

Sunny's P.O.V.

"Well, congratulations girls!" I said, smiling at them (my face started to hurt from smiling so much). They beamed.

"Well, enjoy you're day off tomorrow!" I yelled. They looked at each other happily.

"Oh, and Bebe, since Wendy didn't make it to the top ten, starting tomorrow you will be rooming with Christina." I said, and caught a glimpse of Christina looking disguisted. Ouch. That hurt my ego a little bit, especially because I thought that Bebe was alot like me.

"Well, bye ladies!" I said, waving them off. They skipped towards the hallways where there rooms where, chatting animatedly.

As soon as the stage door shut, my smile disappeared from my face and I rubbed my forehead, sighing. I needed some water.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Yes! Not only did I make the top ten, but all of my friends did! I couldn't be happier.

Me and Rhiannon collapsed on our beds, still in our evening gowns. I started laughing, and then Rhiannon joined in, and pretty soon we were cracking up.

"We did it!" I yelled.

"Whoo- hoo!" She yelled back, and we gave each other a side ways high- five.

And then we both fell asleep, exhausted from the pageant.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I woke up late the next mroning, so I wouldn't have to see the others leave. And, I just love to sleep late.

I changed then went downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was already down there, eating. Lucky ran up to me.

"Mary! It's so cool! There's this chef, and he can make anything!" Lucky said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I went over to the cook and requested my favorite breakfast meal. It was usally simple, but I went to great lengths to make it sound confusing.

" 2 eggs over easy without the easy, 86 the sausage and bacon, two slices of diagonally sliced toast, heavily buttered, and a thin layer of cinnamon sugar please." I said, smiling.

The cook just nodded. Ten minutes later, I got my meal.

I took a cautious bite into what my meal really was: two egg whites and two slices of toast.

I nodded, and gave a thumbs- up.

_

* * *

_

Laura's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I had made it! Now I was one step closer to making it!

I sat down in front of the T.V., Lucky, Rhiannon, and Mary joining me.

"Do you guys care if I choose the show?" Mary asked, her emerald eyes looking at all of us. We all shrugged.

She smiled. "Cool." And went to the DVR. Whoah. I didn't even know this station _had _DVR. I feel stupid.

She clicked Survivor Heroes vs. Villains. Um....

Lucky raised an eyebrow at her. "You watch Survivor?"

Mary nodded guiltily. "I'm kind of obsessed with it." She said, smiling sheepishly.

Sure, I wasn't that big of a fan, but we all watched it, for her sake. Actually, it wasn't that bad.

_

* * *

_

_**Hey, soul sister,**_

_**ain't that Mister Mister?**_

_**On the radio, stereo,**_

_**the way you move ain't fair ya' know...**_

_

* * *

_

**OMG, Im sooo sry its so short!!!!! I had writers block!!!!**

**Question of the chappie: This is a free- for- all chappie!!!! Say anything u want in ur reviews, even if its a flame!!!!**

**Well, thats it 4 now!!! Byeeeee!!**

**-CC**


	7. Questions

**Hullloooo!!!! 4 dis chappie, id like 2 apologize in advance 4 not bein able 2 hav all the characters answer questions, but, well, i couldnt think of enough questions XP.**

**And, because I 4got 2 put it at da end of last chappie, the song for last chappie was Hey, Soul Sister by Train.**

**Anyway, enjoyyy!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**High rise, veins of the avenue,**_

_**Bright eyes, and subtle variations of blue.**_

_**Everywhere is balanced there,**_

_**Like a rainbow above you...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I walked out to the stage with the rest of the contestants, struggling to keep my eyes open. We had to wake up extra early this morning, and I like to sleep in.

"Welcome back, contestants! We're going to get to the questions in a minute, but first, let's meet our celebrity judges!" Sunny said, smiling (duh) at the cheering crowd.

"Our first judge is... Lady GaGa!"

The unnatural blonde seperated her purple lips into what was somewhat of a smile.

"Our second judge is.... Taylor Swift!"

Taylor blew kisses to the crowd.

"And our final judge is..... Justin Bieber!"

There was alot more applause than there was for the first two, and Justin smiled, showing his eyeteeth and dimples.

"Well, let's get on with the program!"

_

* * *

_

Laura's P.O.V.

"First up for questions is... Bebe Stevens!"

Bebe walked out, blowing kisses to the crowd.

Lady GaGa stood up and Sunny handed her her microphone.

"Our topic for the pageant is 'How's America?', which is where you share your views on America. Now, Bebe, what are your thoughts behind capital punishment?"

Bebe stood there, then smiled. "I don't think that anyone should be killed."

"Yes, but what about the people who murder other people?"

"Oh, they should be punished."

"Yes, but how?"

"They should be put in jail."

"And then..."

Bebe blinked, and then smiled again. "Well, they should be there for the rest of their life."

"Yes, but how long should that be?"

"Well, it depends on the age of the person when they are arrested."

Lady GaGa pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "Do you think that the people who are murderers should be killed immediately or spend the rest of their lives in jail?"

Bebe blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "I already _said _that I don't think anybody should be killed."

"You know what? You're right. _My _bad for trying to get some sort of intelligent response from you!"

She sat back down. Bebe blinked multiple times, then walked off of the stage silently.

I giggled. Dumbass.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

Sunny walked back out onto the stage, clearing her throat.

"Um, next up is Rhiannon Edwards!"

Sunny said. I froze.

I could feel myself sweating, but I couldn't move.

"Rhiannon! Get out there!" I heard Mary say behind me. I turned towards her (I could still move my upper body).

"I can't do it, Mary." I whispered.

She nodded, and hurried onstage. She whispered something in Sunny's ear. Sunny nodded, looking puzzled, and Mary hurried back off.

"There's been a slight change in schedule. Next up is..... Addison McVim!"

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Wow, who would have ever thought that _Rhiannon _would have stage fright. Well, at least I bought her some time.

"Rhiannon, listen." I said. She turned. "There's nothing to be afraid of. The only thing to fear is fear itself."

Rhiannon nodded vigorously. "Which is exactly why I'm not facing my fear, because I'm afraid of fear!"

"Rhiannon, there's no right or wrong answers. Remember that. It's _all _about opinions. And you have some pretty strong opinions!" I said, smiling.

She smiled back.

"So, can you do this?!"

"Yes!"

"_Will _you do this?!"

"Yes!"

"That a girl!" I said, high- fiving her.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Lucky Day!"

Lucky walked onto the stage.

Taylor Swift stood up, taking the microphone.

"Lucky, what are your views on the war in Iraq?" Taylor asked in a strong Southern accent.

"Well," Lucky started, in an equally as strong Southern accent. "I think that President Obama should pull the troops out of Iraq. Yes, it will be expensive, but compared to the amount of money we'd be saving by not funding the war, then we'd be out of this recession and people's homes wouldn't be foreclosed."

Taylor nodded, smiling, and then sat back down.

Lucky walked off, looking very happy.

"Laura McCarthy!"

I had to give Laura a slight push to get her to walk out on stage.

Justin stood up.

"Laura, what are your views on schools being in session year- round?" Justin asked in his pre- pubescent (**A.N. Hehe!) **voice.

"Well, I don't really see the point. We say that Japan's student's test scores are higher because they go to school more days, but if we just rearranged the schedule, then we technically wouldn't be going to school more days, and it would be a hassle to change around the schedules when we are still getting the same amount of schooling." Laura said, as if she'd researched the topic.

Justin nodded thoughtfully, then sat down.

"Mary Christmas!"

My turn! I walked onto the stage, and Lady GaGa stood up again.

"Mary, what do you think about the 'Don't ask, Don't tell' policy?"

"I don't agree with it at all. The first ammendment is freedom of speech. And although the policy doesn't rule against talking about it, it's a metaphor for rights and how people have the right to express themselves. _All _people."

Lady GaGa smiled, sitting down.

"And, last up, Rhiannon Edwards!"

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

_Take a deep breath, Rhiannon. _I told myself. _You can do this._

I walked calmly out to the stage and stopped in the middle.

"Rhiannon, what are your views on the 'No Child Left Behind' program?"

"I don't think that the U.S.A. should have it, because if a school's test scores are low say to outdated textbooks, then if they don't get any money for new ones, then their scores will just keep dropping. I don't see how it helps our schools _at all_." I said, smiling and walking off the stage.

As soon as I was behind the curtain I cheered. Yes! I did it! I faced my fears and won! I started to do a happy dance when Sunny started talking.

"Let's give a hand for all of our contestants!" Sunny said. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Now, our top five are...."

_

* * *

_

_**Cheer up and dry your, damp- eyes,**_

_**And tell me when it raaaains.**_

_**And I'll blend up that rainbow above you,**_

_**And shoot it through your veins...**_

_

* * *

_

**Mwahahaha!!!! A cliffhanger!!!! Ive decided 2 switch da question and talent rounds, as u can c. I hav bcuz I typed up dis whole chappie b4 i realized dat da talent round was supposed to b next XP. Sry!!!!!!!!!!**

**Question of da chappie: Hmm, how do u feel bout all da issues talked bout???? U dont hav 2 tell me if u dont want 2, cuz ik 4 some people its kinda personal.**

**The song was Rainbow Veins by Owl City.**

**Choowwwww!!!!!**

**-CC**


	8. Top five and talents!

**Hullloooo, my adoring fans!!!! XP **

**Ok, I have a question 4 xXBeyondBirthdayXx: Wen r u goin 2 update KKS????? Adn The 7 deadly scins????? Both r awesome stories and its KILLING me not knowing wat happens nxt!!!!!**

**Well, on w/ da story!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**You know you love me, I know you care,**_

_**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there.**_

_**You are my love, you are my heart.**_

_**And we will never ever ever be apart...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I could feel my heart pounding as Sunny stopped, stalling.

"Our first contestant issss..... Rhiannon Edwards!"

Rhiannon's mouth hung open. After a few seconds she walked slowly forward.

"Our next contestant is..... Bebe Stevens!"

Bebe gasped loudly, and put her hand to her heart as if she was actually surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Next is.... Lucky Day!"

Lucky squealed, skipping forward and doing a happy dance.

"Next is... Mary Christmas!"

Oh. My. God. I made it! I walked quickly forward, smiling at Rhiannon and Lucky.

"Now, our final contestant is.... Laura McCarthy!"

Yay! Laura made it too! Laura grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, congratulations to everybody! And thank you to our audience! We'll see you tomorrow!" Sunny smiled, walking off of the stage.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

We walked with Sunny behind the stage.

"Well, you've all been through this before!" Sunny said, laughing at her own joke. "We'll see you tomorrow, and have your talents ready! Now,since there's an odd number of you, you will have your own room, Bebe."

"OMG that's like, sooo weird how I'm the _only _one who keeps switching rooms!" Bebe said, smiling, but you could tell that she was angry. Whatever. I'm just glad that one of _us _doesn't have to room with her.

Sunny only nodded.

"Well, goodbye ladies!" Sunny said, smiling again. We shuffled out.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I tossed and turned that night. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't sleep, I was too excited. And nervous. Mostly nervous.

After a while I gave up and got out of bed. I practiced my singing, whispering so that I wouldn't wake up Rhiannon.

_"Head underwater, and you tell me, to breathe easy for a while. But breathing gets harder. Even I- know- that." _I whispered, smiling to myself.

I was going to own this competition.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

We all walked behind the stage the next morning to put on our makeup andd stuff. I yawned deeply. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, annd judging from how most of everyone's cover- up was being applied under their eyes, I'd say that noone else did, either.

We'd all gotten dressed and were singing, trying to memorize our lines (me, Rhiannon, Lucky and Laura were, ironically, all singing, and Bebe was dancing).

"Hello again!" Sunny said to the audience, giggling. "Now, just to remind you, each of our contestants will perform their talent, and then the judges will make their final decision about who the winner is! Also, I'd like to thank our guest pianist, Greg, in advance! First up for their talent is: Lucky Day!"

I swallowed and walked out to the stage, my guitar slung aroung my torso. After adjusting the microphone, I started on my song.

_"We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback staaaarts,_

_I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air."_

The lights start to blind me a little, so I closed my eyes.

_"See the lights, see the party, the baaaallgowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_and say hello. Little did I know..."_

I started to hear some whistling, and claps.

_"That you were Romeo you were throwin' pebbles,_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet!_

_And I was cryin' on the staircase,_

_beggin you please don't goooo..._

_And I said:"_

I heard everybody clapping to the beat and whictling and shouting now. I opened my eyes. Peeople were smiling and some people even had a few lighters out.

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story baby just say yes!"_

The crowd was yelling for more. I smiled.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I clapped and cheered for Lucky as she walked off the stage, her face bright red.

"Well, let's all give a round of applause for Lucky!" Sunny said, smiling. "And now let's welcome our next contestant, Mary Christmas!"

My mouth went dry. I hurriedly walked out oto the stage and tried to swallow. I cued Greg to start playing.

_"Head underwater, and you tell me, to breathe easy for a while._

_But breathing gets harder. Even I- know- that."_

I looked and saw a few people waving lighters.

_"Made room for me, it's to soon to see,_

_if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually-_

_-hard to hold onto."_

I looked again and now nearly half of the crowd was waving lighters, and a few people were waving their arms.

_"Blank stares at- blank pages!_

_No easy way, to say this._

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me!"_

Now everyone was waving either their arms or lighters.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song, cuz you asked for it!_

_Cuz you need one! You see, _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song, cuz you tell me it's,_

_Make or breakin' this, if you're on your way!"_

I looked up again and alot of people were swaying and smiling, and a few were even smiling. I waved to the crowd.

_

* * *

_

Rhainnon's P.O.V.

"Great job, Mary!" Sunny said after Mary was done. "Our next contestant is: Rhiannon Edwards!"

I grinned. My time to shine.

I walked calmly to the center of the stage and gave a small wave to the crowd. I breathed deeply and nodded for Greg to start playing.

_"Makin' my way downtown,_

_Walkin' fast, faces past,_

_and I'm homebound."_

I start, and I can already hear people singing along with me.

_"Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way,_

_Making a way through the crowd."_

People were grinning and clapping their hands above their heads.

_"And I need you._

_And I miss you._

_And now I won- der..."_

Now _everybody _was singing (whether they had a talent for it or not).

_"If I could fall- into the sky._

_Do you think time,_

_would pass me by?_

_Cuz you know I'd walk _

_a thousand miles if I could_

_Just see you. Tonight..."_

I looked up and people were hollering and cheering and stomping their feet. I grinned from ear- to- ear.

_

* * *

_

Laura's P.O.V.

"Good job, girl!" I said, patting Rhiannon on the back. She smiled.

"And now, our next contestant: Laura McCarthy!"

Crap. Well, at least I wasn't last. I hated being last.

I stalled, fiddling with my charm bracelet (I've had it forever, but didn't want to wear it because it was kind of loose, but my trainer said that it was pretty, so ya'know).

"Get out there!" Rhiannon yelled, giving me a not- so- light push.

I stumbled across the stage. I quickly went to the microphone and cleared my throat.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I lie awake and miss you._

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere..."_

So? Who cares if it's by an all- guy band?? It's an awesome song!

_"Cuz I'll dose off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me._

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear._

_Cuz I wish you were here!"_

I could see people swaying slowly, gentle smiles on their faces.

_"I'll watch the night turn light- blue,_

_But it's not the same without you,_

_Because it takes 2 to whisper quietly..."_

People were waving their arms slowly, grinning and closing their eyes. I smiled weakly.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

I gave Laura a thumbs- up when she hurried off of the stage.

"Great job Laura! And now, for our final contestant, Bebe Stevens!" Sunny said, smiling and gliding off of the stage.

Bebe came out, blowing kisses and winking at the crowd.

She adjusted the microphone so that it was almost to the floor, put a boom- box **(A.N. Does anyone even use boom- boxes anymore???) **in front of it, and presses play.

_._

_Comin' out ya' mouth wit' cha blah blah blah._

_Zip ya' lip like a padlock (yeah)._

_And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox!_

Bebe starte doing this sexy dance in front of everyone. I rolled my eyes, disguisted.

"Crap." I heard Laura whisper.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

_

* * *

_

_**And I was like,**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, ooooooooohhhhhh!!!!**_

_**Like,**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, nnnnnnnnoooooo!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Song was Baby by Justin Bieber. Not one of my personal favorites but still a pretty good song. Also, I'm running out of songs!!! XP**

**Question of da chappie: Wat would u say if i told u dat nxt chappie is da last chappie???? Bcuz it is :( yah, ik, short story. Leav a review bout it!!!! :)**

**Ta- ta for now!!!!!!**

**-CC**


	9. Miss Colorado!

***Sigh* its da last chapppie. I luv dis story and dont want it 2 end!!!!! But all good things must come 2 an end XP!!!!! Well, here u go!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**'Cause our song is the slam of screen doors,**_

_**sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window.**_

_**When we're on the phone, and you talk reeeeaaalll sllooowww.**_

_**'Cause it's late and your mama don't know...**_

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

"Crap." I heard Laura whisper.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Laura yelled "I lost my charm bracelet!" At the exact same moment that Bebe slipped on said charm bracelet on stage. The audience gasped.

Bebe got up and collected her stereo, running off the stage.

She made a beeline for Laura.

"You little _bitch! _I can't believe you did that! You sabotaged me! You just cost me my crown!" Bebe yelled.

Laura whimpered.

"Hey! You can't treat Laura like that!" I yelled at Bebe. Mary came and stood by my side.

"Yeah! It's not her fault! Her trainer _made_ her wear it! And it's not like she threw it on the ground! She dropped it, that's all!" Mary yelled right in Bebe's face.

"It's all your fault! All of you! It's your fault for making like her feel like she even had a _chance _against me!" Bebe snarled. She faced Laura.

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're a young, scrawny, flat- chested, dumb, short, plain, ugly little _brat! _And there's nothing you can ever do to change that! No matter how much you _think _you can! Because _you _don't know _anything!" _Bebe yelled before stomping off.

Sunny came onto the stage.

"Well, I'm sorry about that little, uh, mistake. Now the judges will tally their results, and choose the next Miss Colorado!" Sunny said, smiling, but this time more forced.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

It was a few minutes later, and all of us were lined up on the stage (all of us a good distance away from Bebe).

Sunny came out slowly.

"Well, I have the results for the new Miss Colorado!" Sunny said, grinning. The audience cheered.

"Here are the results." Sunny said quietly into the microphone, taking her sweet old time opening the envelope.

"Now, 4th runner- up isssss...... Lucky Day!"

Lucky smiled, not lookinng sad at all. I guess she was just happy that she made it this far.

"Our 3rd runner- up is....... Mary Christmas!"

I, like Lucky, smiled. I guess Sunny was rubbing off on me.

"Our 2nd runner - up is..... Bebe Stevens!"

Thank you, God! I thought that Bebe was going to win! I guess Bebe did, too, because her jaw- dropped and she reluctantly went to the side (but not before shooting an icy glare towards Laura).

"And now, our runner- up, who will take the role of Miss Colorado in case the crowned lady is unable to fulfill her role issssss..... Rhiannon Edwards! Which means that our next Miss Colorado is Laura McCarthy!"

Confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling as Rhiannon hugged Laura, who was frozen. Bebe stomped off of the stage. I clapped and cheered for her as Sunny came with a pillow with the crown on it.

Laura was unable to move, so Rhiannon had to take the crown and put it on Laura's head. Happy tears rolled down her face as she grinned from ear- to- ear.

"Let's give it up for Laura, our youngest Miss Colorado ever! Today's her thirteenth birthday!" I yelled into a microphone. The audience cheered, and Laura looked at me, laughing.

Laura took mine, Rhiannon, and Lucky's hands and lifted them up.

We took a bow.

_

* * *

_

_**Our song is the way you laugh,**_

_**Our first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have.**_

_**And when I got home, before I said Amen,**_

_**Asking God if heeeeee,**_

_**Could play it again...**_

_

* * *

_

**It took me soooooo long to write this!!!! But is was worth it, rite? XP**

**This is one of the few endings tht im actually happy about!!!! Yay!!!!!**

**Question of the Chappie: What did u think of the entire story as a whole, and then wat did u think of dis chappie? Also, any recommendations 4 da epilogue? Cuz i realy wanna write an epilogue, i just dont know wat about XP!**

**I will miss all u reviewers, and readers, and PMers. U guysss all rock!!!!!**

**The song was Our Song by Taylor Swift. Luv tht song!!!! Raise ur hand if u miss dis song on the radio!!!! **

***Raises hand, then looks aroung and realizes tht shes the only 1 raising hers* Ahhhh!!! U guys suck!!!! XP Just kiddin, still luv ya!!!!!**

**-CC**


	10. Epilogue

**Yes, there IS an epilogue!!!!! **

**I WILL start the story, but first I hav somethin 2 say.**

**I hav recieved a VERY hurtful review 2day. First of all, tht review has NOTHIN 2 do w/ dis story, so if u honestly had a problem w/ my beta profile or had some construction critisism 4 it then u could hav PM'd me. Cuz frankly, its embarassing 2 hav tht ther. Im sry tht i wrote my profile in txt tlk, but MAYBE i did hav 2 rush it 2 work on anothr story, and MAYBE i thought tht it wasnt the profile tht realy mattered, but how i actually corrected the stories. Also, this is a free website, so i can put anythin i want, and NONE of it was directed at YOU. And some of the stuff u wrote was very hurtful. Some of my actual FANS can go 2 my reviews, and u'll c this exact quote: 'Your entire life has been a mathematical error.' Wat the hell?????? Im sry if my style of writing 'offended' u, but im not gonna change it 4 some mean, fucked- up, nasty FLAMER.**

**Also, guess wat 2day is? My. Fucking. Birthday. That's rite. Imagine, on UR 13th bday, goin on fanfiction and seeing ur stories. Then, u c u hav anothr review. U r ELATED! Wat a great present! Click. **

**Im not gonna lie. Tht review has ruined my ENTIRE birthday.**

**But, i owe it 2 the people who actually want 2 read dis story 2 post another chappie up. So, enjoy!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Take me above, your light,**_

_**Carry me through, the night.**_

_**Hold me secure, in flight,**_

_**Sing me to sleep, tonight...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

We went straight from the competiton to the buses, where our bags had already been loaded. Bebe and Laura had to take out their bus, though (Bebe was having her mom pick her up- it was too _embarassing _to leave without the crown, and Laura was being picked up in a coach bus to be shipped off to New York for her first photo shoot).

We said our good- byes to Laura as we got on the bus.

"I'm so happy for Laura." I said, sighing. It was the truth. Sure, I was sad that I hadn't won, but if anybody could have, I'm glad it was Laura who did. It was bittersweet, y'aknow?

"Me too. She really deserved it." Lucky said. There was silence for a moment as we all were deep in thought. My phone vibrated.

**I'm so excited!**

**LaUrA LoVeS YoU!**

I smiled, clicking reply.

_Good 4 u, Laura! I'm glad u won it!!!!!_

_miss christmas ;)_

"This was so much fun. I'm so glad I met you guys." Rhiannon said, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "Me too. But... what's going to happen after this? Are we ever going to see each other again?" I asked sadly.

There were a few more moments of silence.

"Well... I don't know." Lucky admitted.

"Yeah, me neither. I mean, we've never met before this, so, where would we see each other?" Rhiannon said.

I sighed again. "So I guess this is goodbye, eh?" I asked, the WELCOME TO SOUTH PARK! Sign looming on the horizon.

"Yeah." They both said at once.

"But I'll never forget you guys!" Lucky said cheerfully. We chuckled.

"I won't forget you guys, either." I said. That was also true. I wouldn't forget these girls, who were like the sisters I never had, and I wouldn't forget this pageant. It had been an opportunity of a lifetime.

The bus stopped in front of my house. I got up, giving Lucky and Rhiannon one last hug, and left. As the bus doors closed and it dissapeared into the distance, my phone vibrated again.

**I'll miss you guys!**

**LaUrA LoVeS YoU!**

I shut my phone and went inside.

_

* * *

_

_**Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse,**_

_**Throwing beams, of bright lights.**_

_**Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun,**_

_**Taking heed, from everyone...**_

_

* * *

_

**Yea, kind of sad, I know. And kind of short.**

**Hope u guys liked it!!!!! I got the idea from Doomed- Orange- Parka!**

**Question of the Chappie: Can som1 plz find the fucker tht wrote the nasty review???? They left an anonymous 1 so i dont kno who did this :( **

**Also, I hav disabled anonymous reviews so tht the nxt time this happens, i will kno who does it.**

**Well, my lovies, i guess this is good- bye *tears*. Heart u!!!!!!**

**-CC**


End file.
